


【楠澄】一天

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 祝审美一流龙王担当英雄母亲阿福老师福如东海 寿比南山 百子千孙（？）
Relationships: 林楠/司澄
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC OOC OOC  
> OOC OOC OOC

上

“嗯…唔嗯……啊……”

“宝贝儿，叫出来…嗯…叫给我听，不要憋着…”

好热…嗯…不行

“叫啊…澄……你下面明明咬得好紧，叫出来告诉我这谁在干你，让你那么舒服，嗯？”

好舒服…但是不行……叫不出口…好羞耻…

“怎么做了那么多次还是那么害羞……”

“宝贝儿…宝贝儿，屁股动下…主动点，来，你不想要我吗？”

“嗯…不……啊啊…”

嗯…想要…好想要……热…

“滴滴滴滴——滴滴滴滴——”

“嗯....”渐进的铃声将男人从春色满溢的梦中唤醒，细白的胳膊探出被窝摸索着按掉了闹钟。

捏了捏鼻根，缓缓睁开睡眼，冬日清晨六点的朝阳还不足以穿过厚重的窗帘，司澄拍了拍涨红的脸帮助自己快速清醒。

梦境中男人的深入太过具有实感，导致醒来后身体还残余着高温，股间不自觉地收缩，胯下也有微微抬头的趋势。

怎么......怎么会做这种梦，还真是欲求不满了吗，又不是十几岁的毛头小子...

一定是因为那个...想到自己挣扎了好久购入后塞在衣柜里的东西，司澄就觉得脸上更烫了。

先不管了。

把带颜色的想法甩走，司澄深吸一口气，离开被窝找了件舒适的便衣套上。

床头柜上摆放着的日历上，今天的日期被画上了一个显眼的红圈，边上写了个阿拉伯数字4。司澄忍不住摩挲过自己的笔迹，就算是科技发达的现在，他还是偏爱实体日历，将自己的期待标注其上，一天天的等待那一刻的光临，原本没有生命的纸张也会变成承载着主人念想的纪念物。

今天，是林楠野拍回来的日子，也是他们交往四周年的日子。

一个大男人惦记着这些事不免有些矫情，但生活嘛还是要有些仪式感的。

放下日历，一边在脑中捋着今天的行程安排，一边走到盥洗室洗漱。拿起属于林楠的那把剃须刀，不知第几次想着那个男人有时粗心的就像个没长大的孩子，出差的时候总会不经意带错属于他的日用品，还好意思打电话回来诉苦说没他自己的好用。

当然那沾满了剃须泡沫的上翘嘴角还是泄露了主人的心事。

为了好好庆祝这一天，司澄早就盘算好了。一顿丰盛的晚餐自然不能少，最近的水产市场就在两人同居的小区附近，步行十来分钟就能到。

早市的水货很新鲜，但要起得早才能抢到好的，在一群好精神的大爷大妈之间穿梭也并非易事。司澄挑了两条鱼，又称了一斤活虾蛤蜊，随后去隔壁菜场让师傅杀了一只鸡，整了点时令蔬菜和豆腐，折腾了一圈等两只手都拎满了塑料袋踏上回程已经快九点了。

今天只有下午约了个婚戒定制的客户，所以司澄打了招呼会晚点过去，吃过顺路买回来的早饭便开始处理食材。

林楠喜欢吃鱼，所以两条鱼他准备一条熬汤一条红烧。

想到自家恋人那狼吞虎咽的孩子吃相，司澄险些笑出了声，说起来他自己都很难想象他们居然已经一起走过四年多的时间。

还记得第一次见面的时候，林楠一脸轻浮，跑来和他打招呼，说喜欢他。那时他刚给一段失败的单恋画上句号，并不准备马上开始另一段感情。可林楠是那么热情，好像一把燎原火，跨过一道道隔离带，烧热他的心。

林楠会一次次的重复他是一个多么好，多么值得爱的人，一点点驱散他心中自认不如别人的阴霾。

会在每一次野拍后给他捎上一些纪念品，有时是当地最具特色的手工艺品，有时也只会是一根树枝、一块石头、一瓶细沙。

会告诉他许多没有流传开来的有趣风俗和小故事，会凑在他耳边轻轻说期待他有一天能在设计中用到。

会在他通宵赶稿时在旁静静陪着，美其名曰修片，其实自己困的眼皮都要耷拉起来。

会在他终于完成最后一笔后给他一个亲吻和香喷喷的煎蛋，会像大型犬一般粘着他讨一个吻。

还有许多，许多让他在不经意间心动的小事，那个男人慢慢侵占了他的生活，他的心。

脑中被恋人的事填满，倒正适合见见今天那位婚戒定制的客户。

这个叫沈浩然的少年看起来年纪不大，染着一头红毛，肆意张扬的模样倒与林楠有一两分相似，未经社会毒打的脸上还残留着几分稚气，如果不是老客户介绍且定金交的大方阔绰，司澄还会为对方是来瞎闹的。

“司澄哥哥，我听管哥说你特别厉害，设计的婚戒小岱姐很喜欢。设计这么高深文艺的东西我不懂，我只是想要给叔叔....啊...在外面不能叫叔叔....”沈浩然的眼中闪着光，幸福之情溢于言表，司澄不用想也知道这个叔叔应该就是他的爱人，是这对还未成型的婚戒的另一个主人，“那个...就..我想给我和我爱人一个独一无二的见证。”只是爱人二字，小孩的脸彭的就红了起来，真是纯情啊~

司澄也忍不住掩嘴微笑，这份喜欢实在太过于张扬无法隐藏，“他是个什么样的人？”作为设计师也好，单纯的好奇也罢，司澄都十分想了解那个人。

“嘿嘿嘿，我叔...啊..不行.....”

“没事，你觉得顺口就好。”

“啊，那你别告诉他啊！”

小孩做了个拜托的手势，司澄笑着点头，“叔叔比我大10来岁，是个特别特别特别可靠的人，平时总是笑我小屁孩这也不行那也不行，可是在我真的丧气的时候却是唯一一个给我鼓励的人。”

“是我先追的他，当时还有个男的也在追叔叔，听说是个挺有名的什么风光摄影师，他们认识的也更早。我本来都以为没戏了，特别没出息的哭着去和叔叔告白的，想着无论如何也要将这份心情传达给他。谁知道他居然也说喜欢我，我当时就乐疯了，嘿嘿，看来还是我比较棒。”

“啊对了，叔叔喜欢笑，而且笑起来特别好看，无论我有再不开心的事，只要叔叔笑着摸摸我的头，我就觉得都好了。”沈浩然没完没了的说着他和爱人的故事，司澄只是听着就觉得有趣的很，虽说这孩子一直在强调恋人愿意和他结婚是有多幸运，但他多少可以了解到那个“叔叔”沦陷的原因，单凭这颗没有杂质的赤子之心就很难有人可以抵抗了。

“诶对了，说起来，司澄哥哥你笑起来的样子有点像叔叔诶。”

“嗯？”

“真的，真的，不信我给你看。”沈浩然说着就举起手机在他面前，锁屏上应该就是是他和那个男人的合照，“叔叔”架着眼镜，身上一套看起来就不便宜的西装看着沈浩然笑得十分宠溺，别说这眉眼之间与他还真有几分相似之处。

这还真是巧啊。

——‘当时还有个男的也在追叔叔，听说是个挺有名的什么风光摄影师’

司澄摇摇头觉得自己好笑，怎么会在这时候浮现出林楠的脸，世上摄影师可多了去了。

“叔叔发消息来了，说已经到了，不过要先去趟洗手间。”沈浩然的注意力全都被刚收到的短信夺走，没有发现司澄一闪而过的踌躇。

“好。”司澄点点头，却想到什么马上开口，“哎呀，我们楼层盥洗室的水管坏了，中午刚报修，应该不能用了。不知道贴了告示没，我去看看，别到时候喷一身水。”

“啊？那我发个消息告诉他。”

“行，我找他，你也用手机联系一下。”

“我去找他吧！”沈浩然蹭的一下站起来就立刻被司澄按下，“行了，知道你担心，不过你知道卫生间在哪儿吗，有这个时间问路，我早就走到了。”司澄拍拍沈浩然的肩膀，“你放心，我一定把你家叔叔干干净净的带回来给你。”

饶了几个圈子疾步走到男洗手间，看到坏了的水龙头上已经贴上了维修的标签，司澄放心的准备回去，却被熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音扯住。

“没想到那么久不见，你一点儿都没变。”

是林楠？

离开的脚被钉在地上，他不是傍晚的飞机吗，怎么会在这儿，又在和谁说话？

“怎么会来这儿？”

“来这里还能干吗，今天和然然过来定戒指，我们要结婚了。”另一个人开口，干练的声音是司澄没听到过的，但他脑中几乎一瞬就浮现出了那个和他几分相似的脸庞——是沈浩然的....？

他们认识。

那个风光摄影师真的是？

“嗡的一声”，司澄只觉头皮一阵发麻，心脏疯狂的跳动，几乎可以听见血管里血液流淌的声音，不详的感觉越来越浓。

别再说了，别再说了！

司澄在心底呐喊，他不知道再听下去，会知道什么可怕的事实，奈何他的脚动不了，说话的人也听不见他的嘶吼。

“然然？那个小屁孩儿？你真的要和他结婚？”

“他可比你当年成熟多了。”

“呵，我看你眼镜度数又深了才是，那小子能在床上满足你吗？”吊儿郎当的声音明显降低了几个声调，是司澄再熟悉不过对方在调情时的声音。

“不劳你费心，然然年轻，那话儿又大又硬，也很持久，我们的性生活非常和谐。”

“你不用说谎故意气我，我还记得你在床上放浪的样子，好像永远也喂不饱，能让人硬一整晚。可惜那小子出现之后，你就越来越少和我做了，再后来干脆说要结束这段关系。你别说，那之后好长一段时间我都没能再找到想你那么骚的床伴了，好不容易在一个画展捞到个和你长的挺像的，没想到在床上特别死鱼....”

“不好意思，接个电话。”

打断林楠越来越露骨话语的是一段轻快的手机铃声，拯救了司澄的也是。

不知道哪里挤出来的力气支撑着发软的双腿，司澄转身几乎是仓皇而逃，脑中不断重复着林楠刺人的话语——“和你长的挺像的”、“没想到在床上特别死鱼”，每一个字都像攥着他心脏的大手，一下一下毫不留情的给与他痛击。

脑中不断涌现出林楠说过的那些情话、那些体贴、那些照顾，此刻更像是一个个巴掌打着司澄的脸。原来，那些他自以为的温情都是逢场作戏，那些深情的目光想来也是假的，林楠，你不做演员可真是可惜了。呵呵，他还真以为自己找到了合适的人，还真的以为自己是一个值得被爱的人，到头来不过是因为“像他”。

可笑，哈哈哈哈哈，简直可笑。

荒谬至极。

“司澄哥哥，你回来了啊。”少年活力满满的声音刺激着司澄赶快回到现实，“你怎么了，看起来不太舒服？我叔叔呢？”

几乎脱力的瘫坐在办公椅上，司澄费劲的扯开一个笑容，“没事，已经贴了标识，他应该...不会走错。”

“那就好。”沈浩然一边说还是一边滑动手机，似乎在看有没有回信。

过了十分钟，办公室的门被推开，司澄一眼就认出了这个男人。

“你好，我是高访，来晚了不好意思，这是我的名片。”高访微微笑着，如同沈浩然所说是一个笑起来特别好看的男人，想必这也是让林楠念念不忘的原因之一吧。

就算脑子已经一团乱线，司澄奇怪自己居然还能流畅的做出礼貌的回应，收下名片并递上自己的，“你好，我是司澄，负责操刀你们婚戒的主设计师。”

“叔叔，你总算来了，我发你消息怎么不回呀。”

“正好接了个电话，到办公室门口才看到。”

“你没事吧就好。”

“我能有什么事儿啊，瞎操心。”高访抱怨的口气却还是摸了摸沈浩然的脑袋。

腻歪了好一会儿，两人才缓缓开始叙述自己想要的婚戒，没有很多要求，只说不需要太过浮夸花哨，毕竟是要戴一辈子的。

一辈子，多么美好的词语。

有多少对情侣来他这里定制过婚戒，都对他说过要白头偕老，要戴上一辈子，其中他知道分开的已经不少，但这两个人的话，一定可以的。

说起来，林楠也对他说过一辈子，这三个字，是最美好的誓言，也是最残酷的谎话。

维持着最后一点力气和微笑送走了高访和沈浩然，司澄回忆着方才和高访的每一句对话，自私的想要找出那人身上不如自己的地方。可到最后也只能在男人一颦一笑一字一句中看到不俗的气质涵养，和那双漂亮无比的双眸中对沈浩然的喜欢。

握着方才收下的名片，上头赫然印着浅宇总监高访的字样，是个就连他这种对高科技丝毫不关注的人都听说过的尖端公司呢。

啊~完全挑不出刺儿来呢，真是个优秀的人。

和本尊一比，他完全一败涂地。

没想到自诩阅人无数，在业界以可以看透客户最深层需求而闻名的他，却看不穿枕边人，看不穿自己只是一个可悲的不称职替身。

“宝贝儿！Surprise~~”

伴随着熟悉的亲昵称呼而来的是林楠热情的拥抱，后脑被大掌扣住，整个脸都被埋进男人的怀里，独属于那人的体味一阵阵融入鼻腔，这一瞬间，忍了许久的泪还是不争气的滑落眼角。

“我提前回来了，没想到吧~”

是没想到，如果你没有提前该多好，如果我还是什么都不知道该多好。

“宝贝儿，怎么还哭了呢？”

“没有，我太高兴了。”司澄惊觉脸颊有一丝凉意，赶忙用袖子抹去，却被男人抢先一步，温暖的指腹小心翼翼地擦去他的泪水。

司澄低着头，尽量不让林楠看自己的眼睛，无论男人说什么都只是点点头，反正他，一向不会说话讨他开心不是吗。

“我下次再也不离开那么久了，那破地方还没信号，宝贝儿想我想坏了吧。”上挑的细长双眼中隐约写着心疼，亲吻过无数次的嘴唇开合说着一个接一个的谎话。

演技，真的很好呢。

那我也，陪你演一场吧。

===

“你先去洗个澡，我去做饭。”回到家中，司澄将林楠推进浴室，让自己过度运转的大脑降温，这个时候他还可以保持冷静，也算是进步了呢。

说起来，他在感情上好像一直犯蠢呢，永无止境的单恋也好，错信他人的真心也罢，一次又一次的跌倒在感情的泥沼中，可惜这一次，陷得有些深了，不知道还能不能爬出来，或许干脆彻底被淹埋也不错。

“嘶——”

“怎么切到手了？”

血水刚渗出，手指就被男人拉了过去含进嘴里，温热的舌舔舐着伤口。

“疼吗？”

“不疼，真的，就是不小心。”真的不疼。

司澄怎么使劲儿都没能挣脱林楠的手，只得被乖乖被拉出厨房。

“还好口子不深，把血憋出来就好。”林楠小心的用碘酒消毒，贴上创可贴，动作小心无比，处理完之后直接脱下司澄的围裙自己穿上，“这些菜你别弄了，我来做饭吧。”

看着男人的背影，司澄皱起了眉毛，这份焦急和关心，也是假的吗？

心里一抽一抽，又酸又涩的感觉总也挥之不去。

此时他一刻空闲都不愿得，只是坐在沙发两人过往的回忆就像电影一样在脑中自动播放，他们曾经依偎在这张沙发上看电影，也曾在这里酣畅淋漓的做爱。

别再想了，别再想了，别再想了！！！

这些都是假的！

司澄咬唇，跑向厨房，看着林楠低头片鱼的模样，如果是昨天他还能觉得这是个无比温馨的画面。

此刻，他却只想摧毁这一切。

再也不愿压抑，司澄冲上前去从背后抱住了林楠，头抵在男人宽厚的背上，“做吧，我想要了。”感觉到对方的身体明显一怔。

“怎么了，今天那么主动？”林楠放下菜刀洗了手，回头抱住司澄，看着对方眼圈红红，像只小兔一般楚楚可怜，他总觉得今天司澄有点不对劲。

“就是想要了，太久没做了，想你。”司澄看到了林楠眼中写着的疑惑，生怕再多一秒内心就会被看透，干脆勾住男人的脖子吻住那张充满假话的唇。

反正是最后一次，他也想看看，那个男人的谎言被戳破之后会是什么表情。

热情一触即发，摈弃所有杂念，司澄前所未有的主动，用下体磨蹭着对方的，直到裤裆里的热度骤增。急不可待地解开了林楠的裤链，将里面的物件掏了出来，果然是用下半身思考的，只是一个吻就硬成这样了，司澄苦笑，如果是高访的话会怎么做呢？

说起来，刚认识的时候，男人很执着的想让他口，那就满足你。

司澄缓缓蹲下身子，手指握住已然勃起的性器，撸动了两下留给林楠一个不明所以的魅惑眼神就张口含了进去。

“宝贝儿....”想来保守的恋人居然做出如此出格的举动，生理心理的双重刺激让林楠舒爽无比，手指几乎要抠进大理石灶台。

好舒服...

好歹调教了四年，司澄的口活还算不错，只是因为害羞每次都是他苦求很久对方才愿意给他做一次。那张小巧的猫唇含住他巨大的样子实在勾人，纤细的手指托住他的性器，明明是龌龊的地方，却被当做宝物一样小心翼翼的对待，舌尖灵活地舔舐着柱身，龟头一点点的挤捻着喉咙。

好想刺进去，可是司澄不喜欢。

想起早些时候，每次深喉司澄都会哭的的梨花带雨好不可怜，虽然漂亮但时他还是有些舍不得。

“嗯...！”怎么会.....？

司澄仿佛会读心一般，将他的性器吞得更深，龟头直接挤进了喉头，吞咽肌快速收缩好像另一张小嘴吮吸着龟头，瞬间将林楠送上极致的快乐。司澄绝对不对头的想法闪过又被疯狂的快感排挤到脑后，手指插进短发，一下又一下的狠狠撞击着爱人的小嘴、喉咙。

好热...好紧.....

司澄攥着林楠的长裤，努力憋回眼里的呼之欲出的泪水，嘴巴尽可能的长大。林楠插得很深，几乎将整根没入，黑色的耻毛一下下扎着他的嘴唇，贴着小腹的鼻尖还能闻到沐浴露残留的味道。

好难受，要窒息了.....

但是林楠的这根变得好大，好烫，把嘴完全填满了，喉咙也......

但这样可以让他也尝尝被蒙在鼓里的滋味吧....

还不够。

“宝贝儿....不能捏....太....啊！”林楠几乎要疯了，他的大宝贝儿不仅卖力的吮吸着他的小宝贝儿，甚至还用手揉捏着暴露在外的囊袋，过头的快乐让林楠扬起了头错过了爱人眼角滑落的泪。

一跳一跳的，好像要射了。

冷静下来的话，完全可以掌握男人的身体呢，司澄笑着想。

跟着林楠学了不少，司澄在对方快要释放的时候吐出了性器，用手捧着一点点舔干净上边自己的口液，小舌顺着蜿蜒的青筋从根部慢慢的上移游走，直到被冠状突起的头部阻拦去路。

“肉棒好大....好想吃........”司澄故意讲着平日里不好意思开口的荤话，又绕着冠状沟打转，同是男人他太知道哪里可以让对方舒服了。

满意的听见男人倒抽气的声音，将头部重新含进口中吸吮，舌尖来回挑着马眼，将不停溢出的微咸液体舔舐干净。

将对方的欲望把控在手里的感觉，意外的不错。

好像稍稍体会到一点报复的快感，司澄吐用力一吸，那孽根重重一抖，大股腥膻的液体就射在嘴里，吞了两口头就被男人推开，剩余的白灼全都洒在了他的脸上，一股，一股，被肮脏的精液弄得乱七八糟。

不知道这样，算不算浪呢？

林楠看着司澄，突然想到一头幼鹿，不断用头顶着倒在地上已然断了气的母亲，脸上皆是血污，这双眼简直一摸一眼。

可是，是什么让你这样悲伤。

“司澄，你到底怎么了？”林楠蹲下身去，亲吻着司澄的眼角，温热的舌一点点将自己留下的污浊舔舐干净，他曾经觉得美好的东西被弄脏会更美，可此刻他却觉得胸膛左边堵得慌。

“我挺好的，你才是，怎么一直问我怎么了？”司澄若无其事的笑笑，“你不是一直希望我主动一点吗？”

“我们做好不好，我也想要，想要你这根进来。”害怕被看出破绽，司澄故技重施，揉捏着男人刚才射过一次的疲软性器，“这里不方便，我们出去做。”一边接吻一边将林楠带到卧室，自然的跪爬到床上，主动褪下长裤。

从未有过的勾引和放浪，司澄咬着唇从床头柜里拿出润滑液，用牙咬开盖子挤了不少在穴口，冰凉的触感让他忍不住瑟缩了下。

“我来吧。”林楠握住司澄探向自己后穴的手。

也是，平日里做到这一步他早就被林楠亲软了身子，不好意思的把头埋在被窝里随便他摆布，自己给自己扩张还是第一次。

“不用，我可以。”

张开两条腿，单手几乎撑不住身体，掰开屁股的软肉三根手指直接抵住穴口一下刺入，“嗯.....！”有种破罐子破摔的感觉，身体被自己破开的疼痛感让司澄的脑子一下崩住。他不禁想他到底哪里做错了，到底哪里不对，为什么偏偏是他，只因为长了一样的皮囊他就活该被这样对待吗？

可他就是好没用，连给自己扩张那么简单的事儿都做不到，真的是一条死鱼呢。

“司澄，别弄了，你都没硬。”林楠几乎要喘不上气，看着司澄近乎自虐的蹂躏自己的身体。

肯定是出事儿了！

他小心的拉开司澄埋在穴内的手指，幸好有润滑不至于受伤。才松一口气，就见那具纤细的身体颤抖起来，头死死的埋在被窝里。

林楠不知道到底怎么回事，回想着今天的一切，明明昨晚上飞机前联系的时候还好好。手足无措的将爱人从床铺里捞起来想要抱在怀里，却遭到了疯狂的反抗，可惜唯一的体力活动只是去矿场选宝石的瘦弱男人根本抵不过他的力气。

手指掰过巴掌大的小脸，就见那已经完全被泪水糊满，圆溜溜的眼眶里还在不停往外流，主人却倔强的不断用手抹去。

“司澄......”

试图亲吻司澄的嘴被推开，换来的是他从未见过的愤恨眼神，“为什么不让我做完，你不是就喜欢这样吗，嫌我在床上不会叫，不够骚？我现在主动了，我浪给你看，这样是不是更像你喜欢的高访了，嗯？”

泪水模糊了司澄的双眼，可他却没错过男人脸上的诧异，啊，就是这个表情，他想看的就是这个。

“骗我很好玩是吗？如果不是我今天听到你们的对话，你还准备瞒我到什么时候？”司澄曾经暗暗发誓不再为了感情的事落泪，可眼泪却有自己的意识，止都止不住，“是不是等到找到下一个比我更像的，更会伺候你的人就会找个性格不合的理由和我分手？”

“怎么，被我说中了，话也说不出了？”

“不是，不是这样的。”林楠噎住，说不惊讶是假的，他本以为这个秘密会随着时间的流逝彻底消失，“你听我解释...”

司澄甩开林楠把住他手臂的手，颓力的坐在那儿，好像一句破碎的人偶，“解释什么？解释在厕所个高访说话的人不是你，解释你没有把我当替身，还是解释你没有嫌弃我在床上像条死鱼？”

下午和高访的对话被司澄复述出来，林楠几乎想要立刻抽自己一耳光，没事好胜心发作干什么！

“不是，我承认，一开始接近你确实因为你长得有点像高访。”林楠哑着嗓子，“但是，很快我就发现，你们是完全不同的两个人，你温柔善良，有时候又十分执拗固执，老派作风十足。是，我是说过你在床上放不开，可害羞的样子反而让我更喜欢，我平时说那些话都只是情趣罢了。”

“你以为现在说这些我就会信你吗？”司澄干笑，这个男人嘴里说出的话，他现在一个字都不敢相信。

“司澄，我是真的爱你的，很早，很早我就知道了。”林楠急了，那双总是温润如静谧湖泊的双眼此刻犹如一潭没有活物的死水，再泛不起一丝涟漪。

“我说的都是真的，当年我和高访也不过是炮友关系而已。我和他很久没联系了，今天遇到完全意外，而且我平时讲话就这样不着调，你知道的，我不是故意...故意说你是死鱼的，我知道错了.....以后肯定不乱说话。”林楠简直要恨死自己了，没事去刺激高访干嘛，偷鸡不成蚀把米，没捞到一句好话反而把自己媳妇儿搭进去了。

林楠抓着头，司澄水汽的眼里分明还是写着不信，急得小辫子都要抓下来。

“对了！”林楠一个翻滚下床，手忙脚乱的跑去翻旅行包。

司澄自觉毫无形象，干脆也不擦脸了，抽抽噎噎的看着林楠在那里翻腾，掏了老半天终于转身，却走到床边单膝跪在地上，手心里捧着个绒布盒子，他太熟悉这个东西了。

“司澄，我知道我怎么说你都不一定会信，但是我总不见得买个戒指骗你吧。”林楠眼里放光，将所有的希望寄托在这枚戒指上，“司澄，我们结婚吧。”

一个光着屁股满脸是泪，一个衣冠不整鸡儿外露，怎么看都是在分手边缘，这真的司澄能想象的最糟糕的求婚了。

不敢去看林楠真挚的双眼，下垂的双眼却被戒盒上的标志吸引。

这个logo....？

“是你最喜欢的Federica。”林楠抓住司澄眼里一闪而过的光，“你曾经说过如果结婚的话，希望可以带上她设计的戒指，我提前半年就预约了。”

“司澄，我没必要撒一辈子的谎啊。”林楠凑近床边，期盼的看着爱人，“今天是我们在一起的四周年，我早就想好要给你求婚的，你信我啊，司澄......”

司澄咬着唇，理智告诉他这可能是林楠的另一个陷阱，但面对这个相处了四年多的男人，他却真的一点都看不出他在撒谎。

难道，真的是他搞错了？

“可....”

林楠捏紧戒盒，看着司澄泪痕未干，眼圈鼻头都红红的模样心疼无比，想上前抱抱却不敢。林楠已经在脑中构思了自己苦苦哀求不成最后被赶出去天天在家门口土下座的画面时，司澄的手机铃声响了起来。

悠扬的古典乐打断了两人之间尴尬的安静，司澄深吸一口气，接过林楠从丢在地上的长裤里掏出的手机。

“是你老情人。”司澄晃晃手机，屏幕上赫然写着浅宇高总，是他下午刚存的号码。

“他不是，他没有，他充其量就是个老炮友。”林楠委屈，但是林楠活该。

司澄无视林楠的解释，拉过被单遮住光裸的下体，光着和客户打电话总觉得怪怪的，“喂？”

“司总，是我高访。”

“高总，你好。”司澄皱眉，“是戒指的事还有需要添加什么需求吗？”

“不是，别的事儿。东西我拜托然然发你微信了，应该挺急的，你看下吧。”

“好，我知道了，”

“那再见。”

“再见。”

不是戒指的事儿还能是什么？

司澄疑惑的挂掉电话，点开了微信，发现是一条外链。

林楠干脆改成双膝跪地举着戒指完全一副罪人相，心里叨咕着高访这个破坏别人家庭的狐狸精又打电话来干嘛。

司澄好奇的点开链接，一个音频自动播放起来。

【林楠，我寻思着你把我堵厕所里到底想干嘛？】

是高访的声音？

司澄按响了音量，林楠也可以清楚的听到自己的声音紧接着传了出来——是他下午和高访在厕所里的对话？那老狐狸录音了？

【我就来看你嘴硬的，那小孩儿活怎么可能比我好。】  
【是是是，我嘴硬，我特别怀念你的鸡巴，要不我们现在去打一炮？】  
【你…你做梦，我还要回去给我媳妇儿交货呢！】

听到这儿司澄瞥了林楠一眼，看着对方满脸写着你看吧。

【哈哈哈哈，林楠，我看你就跟没抢到玩具的孩子一样。退一步说，就算我今天没有和然然在一起，你要和我重新回到那种关系吗？只做爱不谈爱？】  
【可拉倒吧，你要没和那小孩儿在一起，也不过是让我嘲笑你的底气足一点罢了。我告诉你啊，你别窥觊我了，我媳妇儿可好了又好看又温柔又善良还有才华，做饭贼好吃还疼人，哪儿哪儿都好....】  
【就是在床上像条死鱼？】  
【呸，那叫矜持，这俩字你肯定不会写。而且我就喜欢吃鱼，怎么了，像你老牛吃嫩草也不躁得慌。】  
【然然喜欢就行。】

录音到这儿戛然而止，林楠努力憋出大型犬的眼神，可怜巴巴的看着司澄，不管高访是为了什么录了这段话，此时此刻完全是救他于水火之中了。

司澄关上链接，下边还有几条语音消息。

顺便一起点开听了。

【司澄哥哥！叔叔让我转告那个什么林楠的，说我的鸡儿就是比他大，活也比他好，还是出厂原装特别干净！】  
【还有，叔叔还说，如果你还是觉得林楠不行。他那里还有一个建筑设计师不错，可以介....】

语音还没播放完，手机就被男人夺走关掉。

“不许，你是我的。”林楠压倒司澄，支撑在男人上方，眼中尽是独占欲，灼得司澄脸颊发烫，“司澄，我说话就是这样没个正形儿，就像他说的，我不过是个没抢到玩具的小孩不甘心罢了，但也正是这份不甘心让我遇到了你。或许我们这段关系的开始并不如你期望的那般美好，但是我发誓，我以后绝对不会再伤害你了。真的，我就瞒了你这一件事儿，说开了也好，你愿意原谅我吗？”

炙热的呼吸喷洒在脸上，林楠的温度隔着被单传来，重新燃烧着司澄熄灭的心，但这一系列的事发生的太快，他实在转不过来。

“我不知道。”

“宝贝儿，怎么还不知道呀。”林楠盯着司澄的眼，看到其中慢慢又显现出生机，果然他的小橙子就是心软。俯下头，轻轻覆住司澄的嘴角，见对方没有反抗，心里的小花花噗噗噗开了几朵，遂得寸进尺的越发深入，探出舌描绘着那美好的唇形，捧住司澄脸擦掉那些碍眼的泪痕，他的大宝贝儿只能被他肏哭。

司澄努力张开嘴承受着对方越发激烈的亲吻，犹如吞食猎物的野狼，要将他吃干抹净。粗粝的舌苔侵略着他口中的每一寸，舌头被吸住了，好舒服....

“宝贝儿...”林楠在自己那话儿再次展现出勃勃生机之前停了下来，牵住司澄的手，套上了那个戒指，内嵌的六角星钻闪耀着光芒，却不及司澄眼中的万分之一闪亮，“下个月空出几天，我们出国登记去。”

“好。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 您也可以当做下篇是独立的  
> 不然更加OOC

下

所谓暖饱思淫欲，丰盛的晚饭之后，刷完碗的林色狼候在客厅摇尾巴，他刚偷瞄到司澄去洗澡的时候带上了他下午在橱里发现的好东西。虽说表面上在整理这次拍摄的照片，其实耳朵早就竖了起来，探听着浴室发出的声响。

当水声终于停止，窸窸窣窣了好一阵子之后，林楠赶快假装认真干活。

“怎么还不睡？”司澄出来就见到林楠还坐在沙发上修图，“今天刚回来，早点休息吧，别弄了。”

林楠假模假样的应了声，幻想着司澄穿上那套衣服的样子鼻血几乎都要喷出，结果抬起头就见爱人身上裹得严严实实，依旧是那套古板到不行的纯棉格子长袖睡衣。

？？？

哦~难道穿在里面了。

林楠一秒收了内心的疑惑，挑了挑眉，“知道了，马上收拾，我们睡♂觉♂去~”收拾了电脑，林楠迫不及待的拉着司澄的手回了卧室。

他的宝贝就是那么害羞。

好了，来吧，我已经准备好了！

“那我关灯了。”

？？？

什么，关灯？

那岂不是什么都看不到了？

“不是，媳妇儿，你是不是忘了什么？”林楠有点捉急，疯狂暗示。

司澄的手还按在开关上，一脸疑惑的看着林楠，“忘了什么？”

欲求不满的摄影师一把拉开司澄的睡衣领子凑过头去看，里边除了雪白粉嫩的肉肉之外真的啥都没有。

“你干嘛？”司澄拍了拍林楠的爪子。

“兔兔呢！我的兔兔！！”指着衣柜，“我刚看见你带进去了！”

呆愣片刻，司澄才总算明白林楠的反常是怎么回事，脸唰地一下红了，居然被看到了。

“那个，今天不合适，白天才......”说到这个司澄还有些放不开，今天一天实在发生了太多事，他确实不太好意思再把他下定狠心买来的那玩意儿拿出来。

“合适，怎么不合适了，我白天才求婚成功，我觉得特别适合！”

‘想要’二字几乎刻在林楠英俊的脸上，他握住司澄的手，“宝贝儿，放哪儿了~~~穿上吧，我特别想看，光是想想我就硬了，不信你摸。”林无赖拉着司澄的小手按在自己的下体，看着恋人被热水蒸腾得泛粉的脸蛋越来越红更是心痒难耐。

“在....在浴室上层的柜子里.....”

“好嘞！宝贝儿！我一定亲手给你穿上~”林楠偷亲了下司澄的脸颊就冲了出去。

取来了让他肖想的东西，将蜷成一团的乖巧爱人按进床垫，一粒一粒解开睡衣的扣子，嫩粉的皮肤在露骨的视线中瑟瑟发抖。

林楠趴俯在恋人身上，嘴唇延续着手掌的路径，一寸寸啄吻着上好玉器般的身躯。大手滑过圆润的臀肉，拉下刚穿上没多久的睡裤，埋藏在稀疏草丛中的性器已经有了抬头的趋势，林楠喜爱的亲了一下那处换来司澄又一个轻颤。

司澄的看着林楠的动作脸越来越红，无论做了多少次，都会因为他的触碰而颤抖不已，再被触摸下去的话，身体会变得更加奇怪的.....

“林楠....直接做吧.....”司澄看着林楠手里的玩意儿红了眼，太羞耻了，这样已经是极限了，他果然还是没有办法...

“放松，交给我。”

明明已经三十出头，却还好似情窦初开的少年一边勾起男人最深处的渴望。

双腿被男人用力分开，粗粝的指腹堪称熟稔的摩挲着大腿内侧，一阵阵酥麻的感觉集中在下体，鼠蹊处又热又痒，身后也一阵阵的抽缩，身体不自觉的回忆起被男人贯穿的感觉。

可现在他还不能得到满足。

左脚被抬起，林楠手上拿着他亲自购买的渔网袜，黑色的线条构成的色情衣物被慢慢套上他的足尖。

林楠自然是乐在其中的，司澄的腿又长又白，是正适合盘在男人腰上的那种，而此刻这条腿却正在被他打造得更加色情。纯黑的网袜包裹住大白腿，色系的反差直戳他的性癖，为恋人穿上必须由他亲手脱下的衣服的心理快感刺激着林楠，手上的动作也快了几分。

“宝贝儿，真漂亮，你看是不是。”将另一条腿也塞进裤袜中，林楠抱着司澄的双腿抬起，一点点将渔网袜推下去，看着那一抹黑色侵占更加白皙的大腿根部。纯情的爱人全身光裸只穿着一条黑色长袜的模样让林楠硬的不行，将司澄的双腿并拢向上抬起拉到胯下，硬物直接顶上腿缝，磨蹭两下直接插入了大腿之间抽插起来，“夹紧。”

巨硕的肉棒灼烧着司澄的大腿内侧和大脑，又热有烫的大肉棒在腿间来来回回的戳刺，龟头一下有一下的从腿肉中间探出头来，好像他的双腿也变成供男人取乐的道具。脸红得犹如柿饼，可司澄还是听话的努力并拢双腿，感受着男人肉棒在腿间摩擦带来的奇怪感觉，仿佛正在被肏干，林楠沉迷情欲的脸让他也颇为迷醉，手不自觉的抚弄上自己的性器。

“很舒服吧，宝贝，只是被我肏腿，就那么硬了。”林楠哑着嗓子，声无比的声音钻入司澄的耳膜，他可以感受到恋人臀肉绷紧，不用摸也知道，那勾人的屁股一定已经骚浪的泌出水来。就算司澄再怎么害羞也不能改变他的身体已经被调教得熟知情欲这件事，变成只属于他的纯情荡妇，不是很好吗？

矜持的男人在他的开发下越发淫靡而不自知，喊着不要的小嘴最后会在丧失理智的情况下喊出连他都不敢相信的骚浪话语。

嗯唔！

林楠吸了一口气，咬咬牙将肉棒退了出来——现在还不是时候。

松开司澄的双腿，一使劲，干脆将男人抱了起来，一口气将渔网袜拉倒了腰际。已然脱力的司澄懵懵的被带到了穿衣镜前，仅穿着一条渔网袜的身体完全展现在自己眼前。正如林楠所说，他自己都不得不承认的漂亮，被勒住的腰线显的更加细，勃起的性器被勒在渔网之下，头部还沾着湿漉漉的液体，更别提那双可以让所有男人勃起的美腿，一瞬的羞耻让他立刻扭过了透，却被林楠掰住下巴看向镜面，“现在就害羞了怎么行~”说完便拿过重头戏的衣服。

“宝贝儿，来，伸脚。”

司澄红着脸抬脚，想着本来也是他自己买的，干脆豁出去了，任由林楠替他穿上超短的连体衣。

“好色情的兔兔。”林楠最后将假领和兔耳个司澄带上，贪婪的盯着被改造成兔女郎的爱人——裆部的的布料极少，几乎成了一条细线，向后衍生的线条卡进臀缝中，而前方稀少的布料堪堪包裹住硬挺的性器，头上的兔耳头箍却又带着几分纯情，是男人都受不了自己心爱的人这幅打扮，本就注重色欲的林楠更是受不了这样的诱惑，手指下滑到司澄的小腹，指尖隔着布料按压着司澄的勃起，“兔兔这里怎么那么鼓，是不是发情了？”

“.....嗯...别捏..”另一只炙热的手掌覆盖上臀肉，不客气的揉捏着，色情的手法叫司澄一下软了腰，“不是发情....唔啊...”

扭着屁股想要逃跑的动作却被男人故意曲解，“果然是发情了，小屁股扭的好厉害。”林楠的手一路上移，摸上深V的胸口，裹了海绵的胸衣空荡荡的，从上边看下去一览无遗，粉色的缨红挺立着勾引他。

好不容易哄着爱人穿上这套，怎么也得玩过瘾，林楠故意喊着司澄小姐姐，还试图编造一段故事出来，“小姐姐那么好看，腿又长屁股又翘，你老公知道你出来偷汉子该有多难过。”

“林楠！”不正经的话逗得司澄脸红心跳，以前两人之间也玩过类似的角色扮演，可今天穿成这般更让他羞耻无比，好像真的变成男人说的那样——他真的是一个欲求不满背着丈夫出来偷吃的荡妇。

可是林楠看起来很想玩的样子....

“嘘，直接叫名字多没趣啊，小❤姐❤姐❤~”看着爱人面露赧色却又憋着不做声，心道是同意了自己的玩法，更为起劲，抬起对方的一条腿，挂在手臂，不正经的骚话一句接着一句，“难得你穿的那么骚出来勾引男人，我得好好满足你才行？”

“唔嗯....哈...”唇被男人堵住了唇，熟悉的体味灌入鼻腔，灼热的手私处游走，身体热的不行，绵长的吻几乎要让司澄窒息，来不及咽下的唾液黏黏糊糊的从嘴角流下，在他的男人离开时还拉出了淫靡的银丝。

林楠坏笑着刁住司澄的耳廓，舌尖钻进耳洞转动舔舐，司澄的敏感处在哪里，他一清二楚，果然男人立刻发出了好听的呻吟，“嗯.....唔..痒..”

“只有痒吗？明明已经爽的扭屁股，想要让我的大肉棒干进去了吧。”林楠含糊不清的说道，相贴的身躯清楚的感受到司澄欲拒还迎的扭动，从镜子里看着对方迷蒙陷入情欲的双眼，手掌拉着对方的手隔着布料抚摸着胸乳，“不过小姐姐的胸怎么那么平，你老公平时没有好好揉吗？”

“嗯...那你帮我揉揉....”司澄涨红着脸，配合着林楠的剧本，羞涩的说出平日绝对不会说出的话，一下就让林楠血脉偾张，手上的力道也收不住，直接揉挤起了平坦的乳肉好似真的要将男人的胸乳揉大一般。

胸前柔软的布料被捏得变形，干脆被林楠一把翻了来下，胸膛整个暴露出来，“小姐姐，你好好看着，我是怎么玩你的奶的。”林楠亲吻着司澄的脖颈，看着对方水汽氤氲的双眼几乎失焦的看着镜子。两手的指腹一同绕着乳晕打转，虎口也托着胸脯的软软肉硬生生将两边的乳肉聚拢，挤出一道浅浅的沟，“你看，挤一下，还是会有的，兔子姐姐。”

“啊唔....痒....嗯啊......不要.......”司澄失了力气，几乎整个身体的重量压在林楠身上。

乳头好痒，好想被狠狠的揉.....

司澄挺着胸，小幅度的追随着林楠的手指，却总是被男人巧妙的躲开，几次之后才发现男人根本就是在戏耍他，想要听他说出羞死人的恳求的话才肯罢休。奈何珠宝设计师的脑袋已经晕晕乎乎，完全被情欲支配，扯过林楠的手就往自己的胸上按，“嗯....想要......”

“小骚包，我揉的不舒服吗？”林楠邪佞的笑，看着自己的宝贝儿欲求不满的模样下体不断抽动，可还憋着一口气，想看司澄更加放开的样子。

“不够....嗯...想要........”

好难受...好空.....

“想要什么，哪里想要，说出来，不然我怎么会知道呢？”林楠舔噬着突起的肩胛骨，舌尖向上钻入领子舔舐着颈椎的突起，硬热的下体几乎挤进臀缝磨蹭着，上挑着眉与镜中的爱人对视，“说出来....宝贝儿.....告诉我.......不想要舒服吗？”

“啊嗯....想要你捏我的乳头.......奶头好痒.....好痒....呜呜.......”好不容易憋出一句骚话，司澄的睫毛都挂上了羞耻的泪珠，可奇怪的开关一旦被打开就有些收不住，不仅自己揪起了一边的乳首模仿着男人之前对他做的那样拉扯旋转，屁股也配合的扭着摩擦过男人的性器。炙热的肉棒隔着约等于无的渔网袜直接贴在臀肉上，就连上头的青筋都可以明显的感受到。

林楠好像很舒服的样子，司澄努力聚焦，看着镜子里另一个男人脸上无法隐藏的欲求，原来让林楠舒服是那么简单的事情。

点上新技能的司澄无师自通，另一只手向后握住林楠的囊袋，一边揉玩一边舔着唇，娇羞伴随着淫荡，“小穴也想要你的大肉棒进来....”

“我错怪你了，你骚起来可真厉害。”林楠几乎看红了眼，抓着司澄不安分的手压到镜面上，粗粝的手指捏住挺立的乳首适力拉扯，指甲抠弄着乳缝。

“嗯...啊....好疼又好舒服....手指掐得奶头好舒服....”司澄撑住镜面，看着胸前的两点被男人蹂躏，原本小小的一粒在男人的手中越发肿胀，红彤彤的好像熟透的桑果。

可是真的好爽......比以前都要....明明不是第一次了....怎么会。

“小姐姐的奶头都被我玩肿了，回去怎么和老公交代，他会质问你是不是给他戴绿帽子，还被野男人把奶头都捏肿了。”

“被....嗯啊....别说了........”

“为什么不说了，我看你兴奋的很，很饿吗？你老公没有喂饱你？”

“他....他去吃出差了...嗯啊......一个多月没回来了....”

司澄愤恨的瞪了一眼林楠，干脆配合着上演一部绿帽传。

这下轮到林楠吃瘪，莫名被自己戴了绿帽，哭笑不得的拍了拍司澄的臀肉，力道不大声音却很响，“啊，难怪你骚成这样，屁股都扭成这样了，一个月不吃男人肉棒就饥渴的小骚货，我来喂饱你。”林楠掰开粉嫩浑圆的臀瓣，将裆部被绞成线有些湿意的布料拉倒一边，翕张的小穴就露了出来，不客气的将洞口的网袜扯断几根，指腹就直接摩挲起了菊穴，感受着那翕张的似乎要将自己手指吞下去的吸力，“一吸一吸的，果然饿了很久，没有自己玩吗?”

“嗯唔........不会....”司澄摇头，他就算偶尔欲求上来了，也只会自己撸一发，根本不会用到后面，此时被男人的雄性气息包裹住，肠道简直热的不行。

“我教你。”林楠想到下午司澄自己扩张险些受伤，觉得必须得传授这个技巧，拉开一旁的柜子拿出一罐新的润滑，浇在司澄的屁股上，冰凉的触感让司澄瑟缩的向前躲开却被男人一把向后拉，变成他榻腰撅着屁股的挨操姿势。

一只手被林楠拉向后穴，耳边响起恶劣的蛊惑，“先伸进去一根手指，感受一下你里面有多热，多紧。”手指被强行塞入后穴，伴随着润滑液并不困难，可一进去就被后穴的紧致吓了一跳，那么小的地方到底是怎么每次都能吞吃下林楠那尺寸夸张的一根的？

“放松.....”林楠啄吻着司澄光裸的背部，自己也挤进一根手指，许久未做，那里恢复成初次一般逼仄死死咬住两根手指。林楠带着司澄的手指慢慢向前开拓，破开层层叠叠的软肉，两根手指也如同主人一般交缠在一起，“吸得很紧呢.....感受到了吗？”林楠额头上的汗滴落在司澄的背上，热的后穴又是一下紧缩。

“好胀.....”

“胀什么....这个才不是那么金贵的小屁股呢，明明是可以吃下我这一根的淫荡小屁股.....”林楠不断说着骚话逗弄司澄，“来，再进来一根手指，跟我一起干你自己。”司澄迷迷糊糊的竟真的又往自己屁股里塞入了一根手指，明明和下午一样吃下了三根，感觉却完全不一样，好热....好胀.......他的屁股真的好紧.....难怪男人每次都不肯出去.....

“乖....”

林楠带着司澄的手慢慢抽插，待穴口适应变得松软一些之后揉按上后穴中小小的突起，熟悉的触电般的快感一下蔓延全身，叫司澄软了脚险些滑落在地，按在镜子上的手也因为手汗开始打滑。

太舒服了......不能碰那里.....会变得很奇怪..........

“嗯啊....别按....”司澄仰着头，手指却好像有自主意识一般不断的戳刺那可以让他舒服的一点，被勒住的性器又硬又疼，好想碰.....好想碰....

“说谎的坏孩子，还说别按，明明很舒服。”林楠扣住司澄的细腰，感受身下人的颤抖，甚至悄无声息的撤出自己的手指，狼一般的眼饥饿的看着司澄玩弄自己的样子，细长的双指在穴中抽插，揉按着前列腺，口中却喊着‘不要’‘不要’，啊~多么口是心非的小浪包。

要不要点醒他呢？

“嗯....好舒服....不行了.....快停下.....嗯.....”

好舒服.....好爽...身体好热....司澄晃着脑袋，身体已经到达高潮边缘，镜子里自己通红的脸、含泪的眼，妖媚的连他自己都不认识，这完全是任何一个男人看到都会勃起的脸。

林楠.....想要....想要他的肉棒进来....身体好奇怪.....

“小姐姐真的好骚啊...明明我的手都在外面，是你自己在玩哦~”林楠好像为了表示自己的无辜，干脆两只手一同扶住腰部，胡乱摩挲着。这一下可把沉溺于情欲的司澄唤醒了几分，一瞬间汹涌而来的羞耻感直接击垮了脸皮薄的男人，竟直接到达了高潮。

被埋在连体衣里的性器抖动着射出了精液，汨汨的液体直接打湿了厚重的布料。

“哇哦~~自己玩屁股玩到高潮了，好厉害呢。”林楠掰过司澄的头重重吻上那双因羞赧紧闭的双眼，将男人抱上了床，不断亲吻着对方的敏感处拉长高潮的余韵，司澄只能像一直刚破壳的小鸟瑟缩在林楠怀里，消化着自己怎么如此淫荡的事实。

早就憋不住的林楠在司澄终于缓过来之后就拉开的男人的双腿，硬到发紫的肉棒抵住穴口，“宝贝儿，我要肏你了。”下一刻，硕大的龟头就慢慢挤了进去，高潮后不断收缩的后穴好像一张不知餍足的小嘴，一瞬间就吸吮住肉棒，和害羞的主人完全不同的热情似火。

“好大....嗯啊....唔.......”双腿几乎被拉开成M字，男人慢慢推进他体内的画面清晰的呈现在眼前，林楠总是进三分退一分，确保他可以承受才总算全部进来，傲人的尺寸将肉穴完全撑开，“胀死了....好硬啊....”司澄爽的用手臂遮住了眼睛，却被男人拉开，“别遮住啊，小姐姐，看着我是怎么肏你的，我的鸡巴大还是你老公的鸡巴大？”林楠又进入了恶劣的情景play，一边缓缓抽插着一边拍打司澄的屁股，软乎乎的臀肉几乎被打出肉波，胸衣还是下翻的状态，被他亲手揉肿的奶头让他的下体更大了圈。

林楠越干越快，囊袋拍打在臀肉上，交合处湿漉漉黏糊糊的润滑液将布料弄的一塌糊涂。他抓住司澄细到不行的脚腕，将其几乎压到脸颊两侧，挑战着设计师柔韧度的极限，“你看你爽的，舌头都伸不回去了。”司澄被自己干到眼仁上翻，口液顺着合不上的嘴角流淌下来的淫荡模样让林楠抽插的速度快了起来。

是我的，你是我的。

紫红粗壮的肉茎一次次在身体里进出的画面让司澄移不开眼，肉棒真的好大，他全都吃进去了，好厉害。

“说啊，谁肏的你更爽....？”林楠挺胯，重重的顶过前列腺。

“老公....老公肏得我爽..........”司澄满脑子都是那个给自己戴上婚戒的人，不甚清明大脑让他真的产生了背着林楠偷人的错觉，不可以，他不可以出轨的.....

但是真的好舒服，不可以.....不可以承认这个男人干的他好舒服..........

“撒谎，你的屁股可不是那么说的。”

“嗯...你出去...放开我....我老公会知道的......呜呜....唔啊....”莫名的背德感涌上心头，司澄推搡着埋在他体内的人。

谁知男人竟真的退了出去，冠状沟甚至还拖出了一截艳红媚肉，司澄咬着唇，就见林楠一脸使坏故作惋惜，“既然你那么拒绝那就算了。”

突如其来的空虚袭向司澄，还未合拢的小穴被微冷的空气侵袭，泪眼汪汪的看向林楠，男人却好像无动于衷，甚至开始自撸。

粗糙的大掌握住肉棒快速套弄，那根真的好大，明明刚在还在他屁股里...好想要........

变得好奇怪，满脑子都是肉棒，没办法思考别的事情了...

司澄根本不知道自己舔着唇一脸饥渴的表情有多勾人，林楠觉得自己可以对着这张脸就射出来，可是他还是在等，等司澄求他进去，他知道对方根本忍不住。果不其然，没多久司澄就用主动分开了双腿，“要....要你肏我.......别撸了...我里面更舒服....”

“不是不给我干吗？不是要给你老公守洁吗?”林楠故作凶狠的拍打着司澄身上仅有的一点肉，屁股被拍的啪啪直响，泛起了明显的嫣红。

“不要了...你肏的比较舒服....想要你....”司澄圆润黝黑的眼里写满了渴望。

“乖孩子，那你自己趴着，掰开屁股，求我肏你。”司澄乖巧的样子激发了林楠的施虐欲。

司澄委屈巴巴的翻过身，肩膀抵住柔软的床褥，双手向后抓住打滑的臀肉，好几次才成功的掰开屁股，将小穴袒露在男人眼前，“求....求你快进来....用大肉棒填满我...呜呜......”

靠！

虽说是自己要求的，可林楠完全没想到司澄真的会乖乖照做，他本以为对方还是会像以前一样被他羞哭，哼哼唧唧的说不干就算了。被爱人意外的主动撩到，林楠提枪就上，急于发泄的欲望直接捅进了司澄的后穴，享受销魂窟的烫帖，紧仄的穴道贪婪的吞吃着肉棒。

“进来了....好舒服....嗯嗯......深点....里面好空....啊....”司澄被大力的顶撞得不断向前，又一次次被林楠抓住手腕拉到自己胯下，最原始的交媾姿势，白色的兔子尾巴被干得一晃一晃，长耳朵头箍也几乎都要在凶猛的冲击下被撞掉。

“你那么会吸，我真舍不得让你回你老公那里去了....唔...别咬了...小骚兔....”

“不回去...不回去了....啊嗯......肉棒好大....我要给你干一辈子......”司澄口无遮拦的说着，重新被填满后全身的感官都集中到下身，好不舒畅，“啊...！龟头别一直顶那里...唔啊.....”

“既然是我肏得你更舒服，我看你不如甩了你那个原配，改认我做老公吧，嗯？”林楠揉捏着臀部，将黑线勒进臀肉，从网格中溢出的肉色情无比。

“嗯....别捏屁股....好奇怪........”

“奇怪什么....老公玩的你很舒服才对吧..这张小骚穴简直要把我吸出来了....”

林楠将性器埋在司澄体内，顺时针转着圈，小幅度的抽送，享受一整根被包裹住的快感。

“老公....碾到穴心了....好爽.......嗯啊....好舒服....要被干坏了........”

“不会坏的...我还要干一辈子呢....”

咕啾咕啾的水声盈满房间，司澄不由自主的收缩着屁股，“快射吧....我要不行了...老公....要你的精液........”

“艹，你哪里学来的...唔...”肉棒被绞得几乎要出精，平日里就连不戴套他都要墨迹很久司澄才同意，今天居然还说出想吃精液这种放浪形骸的话，林楠实在忍不了，大开大合的快速抽插，好像打桩机一般操弄着身下人，恨不得用精液灌满他的屁股，“射给你，全都射给你。”终于，折腾了老半天，林楠终于舍得交货，大股大股的精液全部灌进司澄的屁股，烫的小兔子瑟缩得向前逃跑却被抓住脚踝按在林楠身下，“想去哪儿，乖乖把我的精液都吃下去，不许漏出来。”

粗长的手指一把撕开兔兔胯间的布料，将司澄的那根也释放出来，没有节奏的抚弄着将对方也送上了高潮，两人维持着相连的姿势拥抱在一起接了好几个黏黏糊糊的吻。

下体的舒畅感过去，就涌上了一阵阵尿意，司澄拍了拍林楠对方就识趣儿的退了出去。下了床司澄就把着一身的情趣服脱了，不甚在意的光裸着走进卧室自带的卫生间，脸上还为了刚才发生的淫乱性爱发烫可刚掀开马桶盖子，就被退开门冲进来的男人抱了个满怀，批头盖脸的就是一通不温柔的乱吻。

“嗯....唔....”

又发什么疯。

“骚老婆，没想到你居然趁我出差就找野男人来家里，身上到处都是别的男人的味道。”林楠看着的手掌切断唇间相连的银丝，捂住司澄的嘴不给反驳的机会，“真的到处都是精液的味道，这具身体被别人玩弄也可以那么舒服吗？”

林楠套弄着司澄的性器，手掌把玩着粉嫩鼓胀的肉球，生生的将男人的欲火再次点燃，尿意便随着射精的感觉简直要将司澄逼疯，狂乱摇着头，却甩不开男人的手。

“亏我还惦记你，一干完活就回来，每个晚上都想着你又紧又骚的小屁股撸了又撸也不肯出去找妓子。可你倒好，不仅奶头都被吸肿了，屁股里还留着别的男的精液，满满的，都吃不下流出来了。”

“他就干的你那么舒服？”林楠的手指撬开司澄的唇，夹弄着柔软的舌，司澄根本说不出像样的词汇只能嗯嗯啊啊表示反抗。

“唔...唔啊....嗯...不...”

刚才吞吃过男人肉棒的小穴还未完全合拢，被内射的精液一点点沿着被网袜勒出的红痕流下。粗长的手指一下撑开后穴，将里面的液体一点点搜刮出来，黏连着白浊液体的手指伸到司澄面前，“好能吃的小嘴，平时不带套也要我千求万求，可你居然让奸夫射了一屁股呢？是不是他肏的比我爽，嗯？”

林楠抽出手指，不打招呼就直接将肉棒送进了肉穴，已经射过一发的性器不复先前的硬度，却依旧烫热的很，啪啪啪地将精液搅出白色泡沫，发出淫荡的水声。司澄被干得一下下向前冲，“....别....啊.......别捏疼........”

“奸夫可以捏，我就不行，小奶头大了一圈呢。”林楠揪着乳首转动，两颗红缨被轮流掐弄，疼痛伴随着超过的快感袭击着司澄又已经一塌糊涂的大脑，“他有没有这样玩？”林楠将奶头拉得老长又松手，反复几次弄得司澄颤栗得不行。

“玩了.....到处都被野男人玩过了.......嗯....屁股也被干透了......我还好舒服.....”

“他是不是比我能干，嗯？”

“没有....还是......还是老公比较会肏....嗯啊......肉棒好大....钻得好深........嗯啊......”

“小骚包，你刚刚明明说我干得比较舒服的。”

林楠突然变了口吻，一下又成了‘奸夫’，弄得司澄头昏脑涨，搞不清楚现在到底是雌伏在谁的身下，仿佛真的被两个男人轮流操弄的羞耻感击溃了司澄，泪水夺眶而出，乱七八糟的糊在脸上，哭唧唧的被顶弄到了高潮，稀薄的精水之后淡黄色的液体也流出飙射在马桶里，淅淅沥沥的水声昭示着他被男人肏尿的事实。

而已经被从未有过的快感侵蚀的大脑此刻却只想着要更加舒服......

例行后续

1.这之后林楠睡了一周的沙发，直到司澄发现日历上自己手写的4边上被画上了一颗小心心。

2.别问高访怎么发现司澄在偷听的，他是谁啊~~~老狐狸白叫的？

3.然访的戒指司澄给打了折扣，意外的变成了朋友，探听到很多林楠的性癖和一只手数不过来的前炮友，时不时要去睡沙发呢！林楠！

4.听说还有个前炮友是医生，在诊所偷情的时候被对方男友看到，之后没多久也断了干系。

5.最后结婚了，很幸福，床上也超级和谐了，某方面突然觉醒了的某橙险些榨干某楠。毕竟年轻时太乱交，老了容易肾亏（不）。

6.林楠戏真的挺足的。


End file.
